Help me
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Raven sees a ghost in her room asking her help to make him move on. The trip takes her on a strange journey. A really strange journey, a journey filled with a curse.
1. Ch1

here is another story by me

Help me.

points up thats the title

Ch1

Raven was in the kitchen of the Titan Tower watching Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over if tofu was good or not.

_This is my life_, Raven thought with a grim scowl, _At least it is pretty interesting. Never dull._

"You okay Raven?" Beast Boy asked seeing her scowl.

"Yes," Raven said in her usual monotone, "I'm fine."

Beast Boy nodded and went back to fighting with Cyborg.

"Friend Raven," StarFire said apearing out of no where, "Do you wish to go to the mall of shopping with me later? Maybe we can do the 'Hanging out'."

"No thanks," Raven said, "I'm fine."

StarFire looked sad at this but when she asked Robin if he wanted to go shopping he said sure. She was happy after that.

Raven got up and went to her room to read.

Raven was reading a very interesting book, it was about witches and demons. Then she heard a voice say, "Raven."

Raven dropped the book and saw a ghost by her window.

"Raven," it said again.

Raven looked at the ghost and saw that it was a man. A man that looked like he was in his early 40's. The man had brown hair and blue eyes and was 6 feet tall.

"Yes," Raven said, "What do you want?"

"I need your help," the man said, "I need your help moving on."

"I don't understand," Raven said, "How do I help?"

"By helping me kill the one that killed me," the man said.

So is that a good first chapter?


	2. Ch2

****

Here is the second chapter.

Sorry if the fic sounds like SpellBound, it is not spossed too. It is spossed to take place a few weeks after it.

Here is a poll.

I want to make this a Raven someone story. Or to be more precise I want it to be your choice. Here they are.

A: Raven, Cyborg.

B:Raven, BeastBoy.

C:Raven Robin.

Remember your choice.

Ch2

Raven looked at the ghost and then sent a blast of dark energy at him.

"I don't beleive you," she said.

"Why not?" the man asked, "I will tell you all about me. My name is Jonny Rawlings. I was 20 years old. I know you are Raven and are only like 16 or something."(How old is Raven?)

Raven still wasn't convinced and tried to attack the man once more.

"Will you please stop?" Jonny asked.

"No," Raven said, "Now get out of my room!"

Raven screamed this last part and Cyborg and the others heard her.

They rushed to her room and banged on the door.

"Raven!" Robin called, "Are you okay?"

Raven didn't hear them and kept screaming at the guy.(okay this kinda ooc but I am putting it where Raven lost control)

Cyborg blasted Raven's door open and saw Raven screaming into thin air.

"Raven," Robin said, "What are you screaming at?"

Raven's powers made things attack the other Titan's and they had to find a way to calm her down.

"Friend Raven," StarFire said, "There is no one there."

Then Jonny made himself visible to the other Titans.

"GHOST!!" Beast screamed, "WHAT DO WE DO!"

****

Okay this is not ment to be like the episode where Robin thinks he sees Slade again. I know it seems that way but it is not.

this Jonny is an actual ghost that needs help.

and if any of you are wondering this story is based of a dream I had.

read and review


	3. Ch3

remember you still get to pick who Raven gets paired up with. So far you people seem to want to have her paired with BB.

A Raven, Cyborg

B Raven Beast Boy

C Raven Robin.

You can pick and I will give you two more chapters to choose.

Recap

"A ghost!" Beast Boy screamed, "What are we going to do!?"

On with the story

Ch3

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jonny said, "I came for your help."

"What do you need?" Robin asked glancing at Raven who was regaining control.

"I need you to kill the one who killed me," Jonny said, "His name is Slade."

"Slade's gone," Cyborg said, "He fell in a pit of lava. No one has ever lived after falling in a pit of lava."

Jonny pondered that a moment.

"He must still be alive for me to still be here," Jonny said, "That is the only reason I have not moved on."

"Titans we need to talk," Robin said and all the Titans huddled around him.

"We don't know anything about this guy," Cyborg said before Robin could say anything.

"I know," Robin said, "Why did he come to Raven?"

"Because he thought I could help him," Raven said, "I want nothing to do with this."

"I understand Raven," Robin began, "But I need talk to him."

Robin straigtened and said, "Jonny how do we know you are telling the truth?"

"You don't," Jonny said.

"Then why should we trust you?" Cyborg asked.

Jonny shrugged and then Raven's room went black. StarFire screamed and the lights went back on.(the lights were on this time unstead of candles)

"Star?" Robin called out.

They all looked around the room and saw Jonny's sad face.

"What do you know?" Robin demanded.

"I was worried this would happen," Jonny said, "the curse has begun."

"What curse," Raven snarled, "Tell me or I will banish you."

"To where?" Jonny asked.

"Hell," Raven snarled.

Jonny paled even more than a ghost could and said, "Slade put a curse on me. All my family would dissapear untill I died. I did and they came back. I thought the curse wouldn't harm Raven so I came to her to ask for help."

"So this curse takes away the people that the cursed person cares about. All untill the cursed person dies?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Jonny said, "And then the ghost of the cursed person passes it on to another person."

"So the curse has started," Raven said, "That is why StarFire has dissapeared."

"Yes," Jonny said, "I am sorry. I thought you were powerfull enough to immune to it. I never should of come here."

"So Slade is still here," Robin said.

Hahaha end of chapter. I want one review before I update.

Dont forget to vote on who you want Raven to be paired up with.


	4. Ch4

Ch4

"It seems that way," Raven said to Robin, "and he has found another way to make life hell."

Jonny just watched them.

"The only thing we can do is try to track him," Cyborg said.

Robin nodded. "And track Star," he said.

"Yes," Cyborg said, "Track Star as well."

Cyborg started using one of the gagets on his arm but it started freaking out.

"What on earth?" he muttered.

"It must be beacause I am in here," Jonny said, "Go in another room and you should be able to use it."

Cyborg nodded and went into the living room.

Raven, Beast Boy and Robin just stared at Jonny when they heard Cyborg yell, "Oh no. You are not going to mess me up!"

They ran into the living room and Cyborg was gone.

"No," Raven whispered, "He's gone too."

"From now on we all stay together," Robin decieded, "Can't be caught off guard."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and said, "You are really cursed?"

"Seems so," Raven said, "Come on. Robin is getting ahead."

Beast Boy nodded and they caught up to Robin.

"We have to be carefull," Robin said.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Raven nodded her aggreement.

"Did you miss me?" a voice said.

They all looked up and saw Slade in the tower.

"No," Robin said, "I didn't miss you."

"Well," Slade said, "You don't have too. I am going to kill you!"

Slade jumped down and Robin said, "Titans move."

Beast Boy, Raven and Robin got into fighting stance and attacked Slade.

This went on for a while untill Slade grabbed Robin and dissapeared.

"No!" Raven yelled trying to follow him.

"Raven," Beast Boy said, "Get a hold of yourself."

Raven did and looked at Jonny.

"I'm sorry," was all that Jonny said.

Raven just shook her head and sighed.

****

Well I forgot to say thanks to all my reviewers.

I wont be able to update untill next week.

For all you people that want Rae/BB.

Um..thats all.


	5. Ch5

****

ok you people thank mew-zena and the wingeddragon person. Cause of them I am going to update now.

Ch5

"We must stay together," Raven said, "And we have to help Jonny."

Beast Boy nodded.

"We must leave the tower," Beast Boy told Raven, "Maybe we could find the others where ever in the city."

Raven nodded and looked at Jonny, "You still want help?"

"If you would," Jonny said, "I will try to help you break the curse."

Raven nodded and they all left the tower.

When they got to the city it was completly dark.

"What now?" BB asked.

"WE find Slade's hide out," Raven said, "Then maybe we could find the others."

Beast Boy nodded and they heard Slade's voice again.

"I've come to get your other friend," Slade said, "He can stay if you beat me."

Slade attacked and Raven shot dark energy at him.

It hit Slade and he went down.

"You win for now," Slade said in his silky voice.

Slade dissapered and Raven said, "Lets go back to the tower."

They went back to the tower and turned on the lights.

"We need to get some protection," Raven said, "Lets turn on all the outside defences."

Beast Boy nodded and they turned on the defence system.

"Raven," Beast Boy said, "Incase we dont make it out of here alive there is something I want to tell you."

He stopped and Raven said, "Yes what is it?"

"I'm in love with you," Beast Boy said, "I have been for the longest time."

Raven stopped and said, "I love you as well."

Beast Boy blushed and said, "We better get back to what we were doing."

Raven nodded and the lights went out again.

Raven and Beast Boy linked hands but Beast Boy was still taken.

"NO!" Raven screamed, "THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE TAKEN!"

Jonny looked at Raven and said, "You can break the curse. All you have to do is kill Slade."

"I know," Raven said, "I know."

Raven then started trying to track the others while Jonny watched her.

She is trying so hard, he thought, She doesn't deserve it.

****

Okay I updated and now wont update untill I get more ideas.

mew-xena

Question: in your A/N it says "for all you people who want BB/Rae." and that's all! What did you mean! POOR RAVEN! I feel really bad for her... wah... okay.. well.. please try to update soon!

****

I ment that that was all in that edition of this story.

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon

NOO! you can't leave us on a cliffhanger and then not just update for a week!! T.T and curses evil...but yay for BB an Rae!! well, update when you're done with what ever it is! P

****

Okay I updated. there. you remind me of BB for somereason.


	6. CH6

****

Here is the next chapter.

ch6

Raven looked at the clock and realized it was in the middle of the night.

_I have to find them_, she thought, _ I can't live with out them_.

Raven looked at Jonny who suddenly said, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"If I give my soul up to Slade you will get your friends back," Jonny said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Raven said, "No."

Jonny grimly smiled and said, "You didn't ask me. I told you this is what I was doing."

_I can't let him,_ Raven thought, _He has already suffered enough_.

Jonny saw Raven's face and said, "When your friends are realesed you can kill Slade and I will move on."

Raven just looked at him.

"I trust you," Jonny said.

------------------------------------

Raven and Jonny were underground waiting for Slade.

"Will this really work?" Raven asked.

"I hope so," Jonny said.

They both waited in silence.

Then they heard a voice say, "You are making this easy."

Slade jumped out from the shadows.

"I am not going to have to hunt you now," Slade sneered.

Jonny then took his moment to say, "I am giving myself up. Leave her alone."

Slade pulled out a weird looking machine.

"This will destroy your soul," Slade informed Jonny, "Happy trails."

Slade then turned the machine on and Jonny dissapeared.

Raven's eyes turned black and Slade backed up in suprise.

Raven's violet hair raised as she shot all sorts of dark energy at Slade.

"You want to kill me?" Slade asked, "I will kill your friends!"

The other Titans suddnley appeared chained to the walls.

Slade pulled out somesort of remote and they all exploded.

"NO!" Raven yelled, "NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN."

****

There will be atleast one more chapter telling what happened.

haha. I am so evil.

If I get a review today I will update.

mew-xena

oh. okay! thinks: i am so stupid I love this story! GO BB/RAE! Yep... okay... bye!

__

You are not stupid.

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon

i do? well, he is my favorite Titan! do i guess he's my fav cuz i'm a lil like him! P thanks for updating!

__

If you're like beast boy your life must be a blast. My friends say I am a little like Robin and Raven mixed together.

****


End file.
